User talk:Jairon Durham
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Matsumoto.jpg page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :''' ''' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'''Questions?''' You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :'''Need help?''' You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :'''Don't know what to do?''' The [[Bleach Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal]] has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more '''pages you might find useful:''' :* [[Bleach Wiki:Policy|Policy]] - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* [[Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]] - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* [[Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy|Spoiler Policy]] - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :'''Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~''', which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on [[User talk:Yyp|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Yyp|Yyp]] ([[User_talk:Yyp|Talk]]) 03:53, 4 March 2013 Image Policy Please note that we have a very strict [[Bleach Wiki:Image Policy|image policy]] here. If you want to change a profile picture, you need to open a discussion at [[Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery]] and get consensus.-- This is your second warning for this. If you change a profile picture again without discussion, your account will be blocked and you will be unable to edit this wiki.-- Editing Hey there I'm SunXia a member of the team!! I see you are new here!! Weclome!! Bleach Wiki has a lot of [[Bleach Wiki:Policy|Policies]] that are very important and must be upheld!! I do suggest you read these before continuing to edit as you are clearly having trouble editing!! Like your edit [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Rangiku_Matsumoto/Archive_1?diff=prev&oldid=347372 here], I get what you were trying to do, get her current profile picture deleted and replaced with the new one!! There is a reason your edits are continually reverted, this is because of the [[Bleach Wiki:Image Policy]] that we have that maintains that all Profile Picture Changes ''must'' be discussed first and you can go to the correct section [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki_talk:Image_Gallery#Picture_Change_Candidates here] where you can open up a discussion viz the correct channels!! I would like to request that you stop editing at this point at you have already tagged one of Rangiku's archived talk pages to be deleted in your confusion!! For help with Images you can go to my [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SunXia/Image_Policy_and_Understanding_it!! Blog Dedicated to them!!]!! But yes, please stop editing until you understand how to edit and how things are done here, it is a shame to get banned before you have a chance to fully understand the site and contributing to it but it will happen if you keep giving the team a lot of work to do!! Hope you read this, thanks!! Image Policy Violation Image Policy Violation